gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Blair Waldorf
"Well, uh, she's best friends with this girl, Blair Waldorf, who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil. ''" - Dan Humphrey '''Blair Cornelia Bass (née Waldorf)' is a main character in the [http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Gossip_Girl_%28novel_series%29 Gossip Girl series of novels] and its television adaption, in which she is portrayed by Leighton Meester. Blair is regarded as the "Queen B" of the Upper East Side. She is also the wife of Chuck Bass and the best friend of Serena. Summary Appearance and Style Personality "There's only one queen bitch in this town and that's me" -Blair Waldorf Novel Series TV Series Season 1 In Season 1 of Gossip Girl, Blair is introduced as the Upper East Side's beautiful and popular Queen B. She is dating Nate Archibald, and is best friends with Serena van der Woodsen. She also finds a close companion in Nate's best friend and her childhood friend, Chuck Bass, who becomes a partner for her schemes. When Serena returns home from boarding school, Blair learns from Nate that he lost his virginity to a drunken Serena over a year ago.Blair retaliates by publicly revealing Serena's connection to a rehab hospital. She then learns that the actual patient is Serena's younger brother, Eric, who had been committed after a suicide attempt. Afterward, a remorseful Blair reconciles with Serena. After learning that Nate no longer loves her, Blair sleeps with Chuck, eventually falling for him. This leads to a heated affair and an eventual love triangle. Her inability to choose creates much of the first season's story line.She also begins a brief power struggle with freshman Jenny Humphrey. After she unites with Chuck and Nate in order to save Serena from the scheming Georgina Sparks, Chuck realizes that his feelings for Blair are real and suggests that they spend the summer together in Tuscany. However, he is discouraged by his father at the last minute, and stands Blair up. Season 2 At the launch of the second season, Blair was described by creators as the queen at the center of the Gossip Girl chess game.A large portion of her story line in Season 2 revolves around her love-hate relationship with Chuck Bass, which was labeled "the heart of GG" by People magazine. While competing with Serena, Blair forms an unexpected friendship with Jenny, who states that they each work for everything they achieve, while Serena often glides through life. During their interviews at Yale University, Blair and Serena apologize for their ill feelings and resume their friendship. In the episode "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?", Chuck is devastated by news of his father's death, prompting Blair to offer her support while telling Chuck that she loves him. He initially shuns her advances, but later turns to her for comfort.However, the two stop seeing each other due to Chuck's uncle, Jack Bass, convincing him he has an inability to commit to a relationship. After being rejected by Yale, Blair finds unexpected encouragement from Nate. She is later accepted into New York University, and her competitive relationship with Georgina is eventually renewed. As the season ends, Blair crowns Jenny the new queen of Constance Billard School. In the season finale, it is discovered that Blair slept with Chuck's uncle Jack and that Chuck had slept with Vanessa Abrams. Chuck then departs for Europe. He later returns to New York and reconciles with Blair while declaring his love for her, and the two finally begin a committed relationship. Season 3 In the third season, Blair joins Vanessa, Georgina, and Jenny's brother Dan at NYU.Much of her story line concerns her inability to attain her previous status at her new school. She finds emotional support from her mother, as well as Chuck. However, she and Chuck separate once again when Blair feels that he manipulated her while competing with his uncle. She later transfers to Columbia University, and learns that an emotionally reformed Chuck was responsible for her enrollment.They later team up as part of a role-playing scheme to help Serena's mother and Chuck's adopted mother, Lily. In the season finale, Chuck attempts to propose to Blair, but is interrupted by Dan, who reveals that Chuck had slept with Jenny. Two weeks later, Blair and Serena depart for Paris intending to spend the summer together. Season 4 In Season 4, Blair and Chuck become competitive once again, but eventually resume their sexual relations before recognizing their love for one another. When the relationship interferes with their business interests, she and Chuck break up once more. Chuck promises he'll wait for her, and both affirm their belief that their love will reunite them in the end. Blair then teams up with Dan when the two share common goals. They also end up working together at W. magazine, where friction develops between the two.On Valentine's Day, she discovers that Chuck has romantic feelings for Raina Thorpe, the daughter of his business rival. Later, she and Dan spend the evening talking on their cell phones while watching Rosemary's Baby.Blair later quits W. and is shown asleep with Dan in his Brooklyn flat. Later, upon growing curious of their feelings for one another, Blair and Dan share a kiss before the mid-season hiatus. Blair eventually decides that she wants to be with Chuck, but shuns him once again after he tries to humiliate Dan.She is later courted by a prince from Monaco named Louis. During a private confrontation, a drunken Chuck punches a window after he finds out Prince Louis has proposed to Blair, which cuts Blair's face as it shatters. Afterward, Blair chooses to accept a proposal from Louis. Blair later attempts to warn Chuck about potential trouble in his family. She is then abducted by an enemy of the Basses, Raina's father Russell Thorpe. Chuck later rescues Blair and apologizes for his violent actions. Following a night out together, the two have sex before Chuck advises Blair to return to Louis, believing that she will be happier with him. However, the season ends with the revelation that Blair may be pregnant. Season 5 In the fifth season premiere, Blair continues to plan her wedding, but begins to encounter problems in her relationship with Louis. It is later revealed that she is pregnant. Blair tells Chuck that the child is Louis', and states that part of her wanted Chuck to be the father. Dan becomes Blair's confidante and is shown to be in love with her, though she remains oblivious to his feelings and states that there is nothing more than friendship between them. Though she insists that she is in love with Louis, Blair begins to seek Chuck out as the season progresses. The two eventually declare their love for each other prior to a car accident. Though both recover, Blair suffers a miscarriage from the crash. At the wedding, Gossip Girl releases a recording of Blair confessing her love for Chuck. Nevertheless, Louis and Blair get married, though Louis informs her that they will have a loveless marriage of convenience. She then receives support from Dan, leading them to share a kiss on Valentine's Day. Amidst these developments, Blair grows conflicted between her feelings for Dan and Chuck. After taking steps to end her marriage, she chooses to begin a romantic relationship with Dan. By the end of the season, however, after a debate about which love is the best—with Dan she feels safe, with Chuck she feels vulnerable—Blair declares that she is still in love with Chuck, and chooses to pursue him. Season 6 In the final season, Blair resumes her romantic relationship with Chuck, while Chuck and his father Bart—who is revealed to be alive in the previous season—become bitter rivals. Blair pursues her career as head of Waldorf Designs, with several mishaps, before staging a successful line. In the penultimate episode, Bart falls to his death while trying to attack Chuck atop a building. Afterward, Blair and Chuck depart together. In the series finale, Blair marries Chuck which results in her not having to testify against him in his father's murder case. Five years later, Blair is shown to be running her mother's successful fashion line and she works with Jenny in a line called "J for Waldorf", and she and Chuck are shown to have a son named Henry. Relationships Blair and Chuck Relationship began on Victor Victrola (1x07) On and off relationship through seasons 1 & 2. *'Started:' The Goodbye Gossip Girl (2x25) *'Broke up:' Inglourious Bassterds (3x17) **Reason: On and off relationship through Season 4 & 5. *'Married:' New York, I Love You XOXO (6x10) Blair and Nate Relationship began before Pilot (1x01) First Relationship *'Started:' Before Pilot (1x01) *'Ended:' Victor Victrola (1x07) **Reason: Second Relationship *'Started:' Remains of the J (2x20) *'Ended:' Valley Girls (2x24) **Reason: Blair and Dan Relationship began on Bad News Blair (1x04) First Relationship *Started: The Princess Dowry (5x17) *Broke up: The Return of the Ring (5x24) **Reason: Blair chose Chuck over Dan. Blair and Louis Relationship began on Belles de Jour (4x01) First Relationship *'Started:' *'Broke up:' **Reason: Second Relationship *'Started:' *'Engaged:' *'Married:' G.G. (5x13) *'Divorced:' The Princess Dowry (5x17) **Reason: Quotes Photo Gallery Blair Waldorf-Pocahontas...jpg Blair.JPG Blairw.png Blair & Chuck (4x02, 3312).jpg Chuck blair large.jpg Blair-blair-and-chuck-blair-waldorf-chair-chuck-Favim.com-304858.jpg Blair-blair-amp-chuck-blair-and-chuck-blair-waldorf-chuck-chuck-amp-blair-Favim.com-43194 large.jpg 05-10-GG-Chuck-Blair-Sm.jpg Blair-blair-and-chuck-blair-waldorf-chuck-chuck-and-blair-Favim.com-169588.jpg 0609BlairChuck2.jpg 3x09-They-Shoot-Humphreys-Don-t-They-blair-and-chuck-8999176-400-225.jpg Chuckblair 519.jpg Blair-blair-and-chuck-blair-waldorf-chuck-chuck-and-blair-Favim.com-373888.gif Chuck-blair-season-5-episode-12.jpg Chuck-and-Blair-are-awsome-blair-and-chuck-17084068-500-561.jpg -War-at-the-Roses-4x07-HQ-blair-and-chuck-16686097-1280-719.jpg CB-Piano-Sex-scene-in-4x07-War-at-the-Roses-blair-and-chuck-16680537-624-352.jpg Chuck-Blair-1x03-blair-and-chuck-22946193-500-243.gif Chuck-and-Blair-6x10-gossip-girl-32491581-500-520.jpg Chuck-Blair-Jack-6x10-stills-blair-and-chuck-32952093-606-800.jpg 6x10-New-York-I-love-you-xoxo-series-finale-Chuck-and-Blair-blair-and-chuck-33015918-500-220.gif 0610blair1.jpg 6x09-Chuck-and-Blair-kiss-blair-and-chuck-33015923-500-500.gif Gossip-girl-6-foto-6x08-chuck-e-blair-di-nuovo-insieme.jpg Blair-Chuck-6x07-Screen-Capture-blair-and-chuck-32799153-600-328.jpg SCREEN-CAPTURE-FROM-EPISODE-6X05-blair-and-chuck-32735219-600-450.jpg 6x05-blair-and-chuck-32749209-500-281.jpg 6x03-blair-and-chuck-32553984-500-220.gif 6x03-blair-and-chuck-32553964-500-250.gif 0602ChuckBlair01.jpg Chuck-Blair-6x01-blair-and-chuck-31862665-500-450.jpg Chuck-and-Blair-6x01-Promo-blair-and-chuck-32341591-500-281.gif Chuck-and-Blair-5x24-blair-and-chuck-30840751-500-331.jpg The-return-of-the-ring-still-blair-and-chuck-30756618-500-333.gif CB-5x22-blair-and-chuck-30677046-500-281.gif CB-5x22-blair-and-chuck-30677352-245-200.gif CB-5x22-blair-and-chuck-30677343-245-200.gif CB-in-5x22-blair-and-chuck-30686579-431-480.jpg Gossip-Girl-5x19-Girl-Interrupted-blair-and-chuck-30430455-245-138.gif Gossip-Girl-5x19-Girl-Interrupted-blair-and-chuck-30501536-500-300.jpg Gossip-Girl-5x17-The-Princess-Dowry-Episode-Screencaps-blair-and-chuck-29450816-960-540.jpg Gossip-Girl-5x17-The-Princess-Dowry-Episode-Screencaps-blair-and-chuck-29450764-960-540.jpg Gossip-Girl-5x15-Crazy-Cupid-Love-Episode-Screencaps-blair-and-chuck-29085085-960-540.jpg Gossip-Girl-5x15-Crazy-Cupid-Love-Episode-Screencaps-blair-and-chuck-29085057-960-540.jpg Chuck-Blair-5x14-blair-and-chuck-29024431-500-280.gif Category:Blair Waldorf Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Books Category:Chuck Bass Category:Serena van der woodsen